


Peppermint

by Flam_NotOkay



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 10:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17958542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flam_NotOkay/pseuds/Flam_NotOkay
Summary: Dan and Phil are in a falling relationship but Dan still loves Phil. He soon realizes that this peppermint relationship isn’t all he thought it would be





	Peppermint

**Author's Note:**

> Uh I really don’t know what I’m doing xD  
> This is my first fanfic so please don’t be to hard on me lol  
> If anyone actually reads this and you see any grammar mistakes please do tell me  
> Anyways I hope you enjoy! :D

Peppermint 

Their relationship was falling.  
Dan didn’t want it to end, he couldn’t let it end. He would miss him too much.  
So he decided he would do anything to keep this relationship. After they broke up, then what would happen? Would they stop being best friends? Would they stop being flat mates? What about their careers?  
“Phil?” Dan asked from downstairs.  
“Yeah?” Phil asked as he came down the stairs.  
“I,” Dan took a deep breath. “I want to get married.” This seemed to shock Phil.  
“I um,” Phil took a minute before answering. “Yeah, lets give it a shot.”  
They both smiled at each other before heading upstairs to fall asleep.

/♡/ 

“It’s too much,” Dan mumbled into his hands.  
“What do you mean it’s too much?” Phil asked.  
“I- I don’t think we should ha—“  
“You don’t think we should be married? Or have gotten married,” Phil mumbled interrupting Dan with a hurt tone.  
“Phil! It’s not like that! I love you, it’s just that,” Dan replied with tears in his eyes. That was the start of their first major fight.  
“Why’d you ask me to get married then?” Phil asked.  
Dan didn’t answer.  
“When did these feelings begin?”  
“I don’t know.”  
“Is it all because of me?”  
Dan desperately wanted to say ‘no, it’s my fault, our relationship is falling but I still love you so I chose to be an idiot and do this.’ But he just replied with another soft, “I don’t know.”  
Phil slept in his own room that night. 

/♡/

They canceled their marriage. They put a pause on their relationship and both spend more time by themselves. Even though they both missed each other, they needed this small break.  
Soon enough they were in each other’s arms again. Soon enough they got married again. And most importantly soon enough they fell in love again, even though Dan will never forget the taste of the hot peppermint.  
◦


End file.
